Yuru Yuri Future Life (Abandoned Fic)
by kyochanchi
Summary: This story is of them when they are all adults and end up all being put together again with even more hilarious and awkward fun times with almost all of the original characters.


Yuru Yuri Fanfic;

Kyoko is an alcoholic clumsy bubbly funny girl who is a renowned chef and Anime/Manga writer and artist. Instead of eatting rum rasin ice cream all the time now she drinks coconut rum with raisins and vanilla flavoring in it.

Yui is a video game designer and scientist. Secretly is in love with Kyoko AND Ayano.

Chinatsu is a pop idol and model internet senation, she still is crazy about Yui, who trys to be nice about it but really doesnt like her back in that way. her room is across the hall from Akari's and next to Yui's.

Ayano has a high position as chairmen for some company. Her and Kyoko share a room together in her big mansion.

Rise works alongside Ayano and Nana, whoever needs her first is who shes with that whole day.

Chitose is a world renowned author of Yuri manga.

Chizuru is chitose's maid and bodygaurd, her and her sister share a room that is at the end of the hall next to Akari/Akane/Tomoko's room and across the hall from Rise/Nana's room.

Sakurako is a chef with kyoko (though it causes them both to fall behind) and a competeing fashion designer/Model against himiwari. She has her own room across the hall from Himiwari's and is closest to the main big bedroom where Kyoko and Ayano Are.

Himiwari is a fashion designer and model.

Akari is secretly a internet pop idol and chinatsu's secret rival, she also is secretly in a 3 way relationship together with her sister and Tomoko, but it emberrases akari so she keeps it a secret and has trouble with a few close calls. She shares the second biggest room with her sister Akane and Tomoko. Everyone just knows her as the existing non existant girl still, but she knows as does her Akane and Tomoko, shes a big hit and loved by the world. She also has an addiction to the same food she used to.

Mari; is a Competeing Chef against Kyoko and Sakurako and helps her cousin with her science projects. She shares a room with Hanako and Kaede, they are across the hallway from Yui's Room and next to Sakurako's room.

Hanako; she is a physicist and photographor, she helps Nana and Yui with their science projects and shares a room with Yui's cousin whome she also will ask to assist her with some of her own projects.

Nana Nashigaki is the same as she was in the series still a scientist who likes to make things go boom, she shares a room with her pupil Rise, though she almost never sleeps.

Kaede, she is a psychologist and overall loving and still innocent person, she didnt grow much so she is a loli.

The people who will cook for everyone or some of them at some point is;  
Kyoko,  
Sakurako,  
Chitose,  
Mari,  
Yui,  
Chizuru.

It starts out with all of the friends meeting after all of them receiving a mysterious letter, which they find out was from The former student council president Rise. They all end up meeting outside a restauraunt, and all see eachother and scream and hug eachother or react how youd expect them to. Last to show is Ayano who has Rise walking beside her, Rise (who now just writes on paper) exclaims she was the one who sent the letters and that she had big news.  
They all go in and sit down to eat, she looks over at Ayano and shows her a peice of paper, Ayano's face turns red and chitose makes a comment to her sister wondering if it's about Kyoko, who both of them then start drooling and nose bleeding. After akari and akane give them tissues Ayano clears her thriat and talks about how she has aquired enough money with her company to buy her own property and land, she says she misses all her old friends and would like for all of them to come live in the mansion she has aquired. Everyone looking stunned (except Kyoko, Sakurako and Akane who just look cluelessly happy) look down at their plates and then at eachother and then at Ayano. Ayano says the president would live there too and it would be just like old times. Ayano looks next to her and sees chitose breathing heavily with her glasses fogged, then sees chizuru drooling, she yells at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
Chitose takes off her glasses, looks at Ayano and says out loud where everyine can hear, "why dont you ask Kyoko to live in your room with you, its just sooooo big" then she flys back out of her chair and nose bleeds all over her plate and part of the table in front of her. Ayano blushing looking scaredly over at Kyoko sees shes moved, everyone clueless as to where she went looks around, then a scream is heard behind Ayano, "YAYYYYYYÝYYY!" and Kyoko tackle glomps Ayano from behind. Chitose is seen panting and blood flowing out like a hose that was held back. Akari frantically is trying to help chitose and Yui just face palm in response in the background. Once Ayano yells at kyoko to get off of her, she jumps up and wags her appearing tail and ears and licks her face. Then in respomse, "TOSHINO KYOKOOOOOOOOOO!" blushong bright red though while yelling at her. Then growling and slapping is heard and everyone turns to see Himiwari and Sakurako pulling eachothers faces and hitting eachother and Sakurakos hand on himiwaris boobs of course,  
Sakurako; YOUR BOOBS RUINED MY LAST PHOTO SHOOT!"  
Himiwari; YOUR FACE RUINED MY APPETITE!"  
Yui stands up and everyone turns to look at her as she firmly stands there,  
Yui; i think it's safe to say we all would love to, unless there are any objections?"

Everyone looks around and everyone just shakes their heads.

Chinatsu; (jumping onto the table) THEN LET THE YEAR BEGIIIIIN!"

Everyone just sighs to the side

(Theme, credits whatever)

An explosion is heard and the whole place shakes as their in front of the mansion.

Akari; ahhhhhhh! W-what was that!"

Akane; ohhh sis its okay (hugging and comforting her)"

Ayano; (mad look on face) damnet Nashikgaki! (runs up to the doors bursts through them and to the basement where yelling is heard outside) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EXPLODING THINGS IN THE HOUSE! YOURE GONNA KILL US ALLLL!"

Nashigaki; uhhh heheh...sorry Sugiura."

(Is seen now)  
Ayano; (pouty mad face) dont explode our house! Need i remind you of your last mistake!?"

Nishigaki; o-oh yeah ...im sordy about that still but she was warned and did volunteer."

Ayano; poor Sakurako and Himiwari still have no idea what happened. If you EVER! Hurt my Kyoko especially..."

Nishigaki; (waving her hand scaredly around) d-dont worry ok! I will be sure to keep things to a minimul!"

Ayano; see to it you do!"

Ayano runs back upstairs and sees everyone gathered in the main hall.

Ayano; im sorry everyone just had to take care of some...(balled up fist and mad face) business."

Akane; that's ok, so uhm, where are our rooms?"

Ayano; oh heheh please follow me (insert pun that makes Yui Laugh)"

Yui chuckles

Ayano and Rise lead everyone to their respective rooms.

Ayano; i hope these arrangements work for everyone..."

Everyone gleefully burst into their rooms and unoacks their things, some slam and lock the doors. Ayano knocks on the two who did it next to eachother.

Ayano; a-are you ok with your rooms?"

Akari; yesss! Please give us privacy!"

Ayano; (blushing) o-oh sorry..."

The next room responds,

Kaede; yes were very happy thank you Ayano."

Ayano; ...(blushing) shes so cute.."

Ayano walks to her room where kyoko already rushed into, nervously she turns the handle not thinking and walks in on Kyoko changing, half naked Kyoko lools innocently at her, Ayano's face turns redder than a cherry and she screams,

Ayano; KYOKOOOOO...I-IM SORRYYYYYYYY!"

she immediately slames the door and realizes shes on the wrong side of the door and kyoko is looking curiously at her face in front of her now, she pokes her face.

Kyoko; why are you reeed?"

Ayano screeches and falls over passing out breaking the sound barrior, in a nearby room chitose hears and takes off her glasses imagining the two of them seeing eachother naked and getting intimate. She falls over blood pooring all over the room from her nose. Chizuru just angrily punches a wall.

Meanwhile in Akari's room,

Akane is setting out some tea for the three of them.

Tomoko; ohhh Akane youre so good to us!"

Akane; (blushing) its nothing, i love to please my two favorite girls (smiling)"

Akari; thank you sis!"

Akane; anytime little sister, you know i love youuu (she huggles up against Akari)"

Tomoko; hey domt forget about meee!"

Akane; of course i wouldnt!"

Tomoko comes over and hugs akane and akari, akari looking like shes about to die blushing hugs them both back.

Akari; sh-shouldnt we be careful about this stuff."

Akane; no one will see us sis, and now..."

Akane pulls a string on her bag, the room explodes with her stuff that all pops out being different ohotos and items with akari or tomoko or both on them, Akane has a disturbing rape face happen when seeing everything. Tomoko looks overjoyed and Akari just looks a little freightened.

Tomoko; akari (turns and looks at her with a rape face) tonight we're gonna break in the beds and turn you into a woman finally."

Akari; (looking scared and emberrased) AHHHHHHHHH!"

Akane and Tomoko grab her and rush toward the bed, everyone around them wonders what on earth Akari is crying and screaming about. only Hanako decides to investigate, then what she hears is...

Akari; stop stoooop! That wasnt ment to go in there like that AHHHH!

Akane; oh sisss dont you love us?"

Akari; (just whining but then moans extremely load)"

Tomoko; thats it just embrace our looove akari!"

The look on Hanako's face is one of horror and emberrasment, Mari looks over and sees her face.

Mari;...i don't wanna know."

Kaede; is something the matter with Them?"

Hanako; n-n...n.."

Kaede; should we go check up on them?"

Hanako; NOOOOOOOO!"

Mari with a serious look just shakes her head. Kaede just looks confused.

Mari; ...we should leave our room for a while"

A loud moan is heard and Mari and Hanako twitch.

Hanako; n-now would be a good time to go!"

Kaede so confused gets dragged out of the room and out in the hall theyre stopped by a chitose and chizuru laying on the ground in their doorway with blood and drool everywhere.

Hanako starts shaking, mari just looks at her and outs her hand in her shoulder. Shaking hanako looks at her with a creepy scrunched up face...

Hanako; (screams) WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOUUU!?"

Sakurako and Himiwari peek out of their rooms, and their eyes are instantly drawn to chizuru and chitose, they look up at eachother and slowly slide back into their rooms. Yui is shown to be in her room and as she hears the screams and shouting and doors slamming she just puts on headphones and playa her games while having a disturbed look on her face trying to drown out the noises. Chinatau is a littke different, shes in her room trying to decide on which outfit would be best outfit to wear to make the big news to her fans about her new living situation and her friends. All the commotion is pissing her off and she is the last to respond and slams open her door in anger only...to slam the dorr in Mari and Hanako's faces as theyre walking down the hall from helping Chitose and chizuru. Hanako and mari hit the ground flat, kaede runs over to them.

Kaede; oh noooooo! (She rushes to touch their faces) are you two ok!?"

Chinatsu angry her door stopped part way not realizing whats going on behind it closes then slams it open again this time hitting kaede in the back of the head and her falling flat on too of Hanako and Mari. Angry it stopped again she jumos out,

Chinatsu; WHAT THE HELL IS BLOCKING MY...(sees what she did) OH MY GOD MARI, HANAKO, KAEDE ARE YOU OKAYYYY!?"

the three of them having dizzy faces looking disttaught just respond with random funny sounding noises.

Ayano runs out into the hallway from her room in a hurry, kyoko half naked atill chases after her.

kyoko; ayanooooo! Come baaaack! I just wanna see yourrrrs!"

At this point they were running past chitose and chizuru and chitose's glasses flew off and she flew back into her room blood flying everywhere. Ayano ended up not seeing chinatsu's door being open and ran right into it and fell down backwords, chnatsu looked at her with confusion and worry, but unfortunately for chinatsu...here came kyoko.

Kyoko; CHINATSU CHAAAAAAN!"

Chinatsu; (sees her half naked) WHAT THE HELLLLL!?"

Kyoko ended up tackling chinatsu to the ground...unfortunately for Ayano it was right on top of her, so she made some uncomfortable noises as they hit her.  
Yui, Himiwari, and Sakurako just happened to peek out and see this...unfortunately so did chitose somehow and out came the red fountain all down the hallway, Yui, Sakurako and Himiwari used thwir doors as a shield against the blood. Sakueako looked over at himiwari, whos boobs were sticking out of her with along with her head, she flung her door open and ran over to her grabbed and pulled her out by her chest and threw her onto the ground.  
Sakurako; TOO BIIIIIIG!"

The two of them went at it, Yui looked around, looked like she felt awkward and dissappeared into her room and locked the door. Hiro came up the stairs and slammed two giamt cymbols together scaring everyone and making them all jump.

Hiro; DINNER...is served everyone. And kyoko...youre drunk go get dressed."

Kyoko just makes a funny face and gets up off of chinatsu and ayano, ayano was the omly persom who realized however...her hands were touching one of chinatsu's boobs and kyokos butt. Her face turns red and after chinatsu gets up she helps her up. Mari and Hanako peeking around the door look at Ayano with a look that says, "you dirty..dirty girl you should be ashamed", Ayano jumps up and red as can be she shouts, "LETS EEEAT!"

Sakurako hearing eat stops messing wirh Himiwari and jumps up and runs dowm the hall at super fast speed. Everyone looks with scared astonishment.

AT THE DINING ROOM TABLE

Everyone is sitting down except Akari, Akane, Kyoko, and Hiro. Tomoko looks around at the table with an extremely guilty look on her face and Hanako catches her eyes and gets a very disturbed frozen look on her face.  
Kyoko, Hiro, and Akane walk into the room with everyones meals, Sakurako looks at Kyoko with intent to eat. Akari walks in and gets run over by Kyoko and Sakurako who both run at each other and open up and almost chomp down on the food Kyoko had, but Yui and Himiwari jump in and hit them on the head.

Yui; wait for everyone else"

Himiwari; dont be a pig!"


End file.
